Lo que un superhéroe necesita
by TodosDanAscoMenosYo
Summary: Por que si Fran quiere ser uno, como mínimo tiene que cumplir ciertos requisitos.
1. Chapter 1

**Lo que un superhéroe necesita**

Por que si Fran quiere ser uno, como mínimo tiene que cumplir ciertos requisitos.

**Advertencias: **Obviamente **Spoilers **de la saga del futuro.

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **No me pertenece **© Akira Amano.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fran pasaba lánguidamente las hojas de aquella revista que había tomado "prestada" del cuarto del _príncipe imbecil_. Estaba cansado, no tenia ninguna misión y nadie quien anduviera detrás de su cabeza amenazando con matarlo.

En resumidas cuentas, Fran, se aburría como un adolescente en un computador sin Internet.

Levanto su mano, se mojo el dedo pulgar con la lengua y cambio la pagina sin ponerle mucha atención a los dibujitos; estiro su cuerpo sobre el sofá en el que estaba recostado y suspiro.

_Cállate rana._

No es que tuviera una vena de masoquista, no eso jamás, pero le hubiera encantado que Bel le hubiese dicho eso en aquel momento para iniciar una de sus tantas peleas sin sentido. Lastima, si el príncipe no estuviera tan concentrado en limpiar con ese paño asqueroso su inútil corona tal vez podría haberle prestado más atención.

- Shishishi~

La melodiosa risa del príncipe se dejo escuchar, Fran bajo un poco su revista para mirarle sin ánimos.

_Estúpido príncipe retrazado, ¿Acaso no sabe decir otra cosa?._ Pensó para si mientras volvía a su estado anterior de pasar paginas y paginas de ilustraciones.

Todos sus "adorables compañeros" del Varia tenían una frase que siempre repetían, como en el caso del príncipe retardado era su risa, en la del capitán Squalo eran sus "_¡VROI!"_ y como olvidar el ejemplo de su jefe de tratar a todo ser viviente que se le pasara por delante como "basura".

Alzo una ceja de manera casi imperceptible mientras comenzaba a tomarle más atención a las ilustraciones.

En eso reparo en aquel curioso detalle y fijo su vista en la caricatura: el protagonista tenia su mano en puño justo antes de lanzarse sobre uno de los malhechores diciendo algo así como _"¡Prueba mi puño de justicia!"_

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor el también era un superhéroe, y como un buen defensor de la justicia como mínimo tenía que tener una frase adecuada para cuando el momento lo ameritara, una frase que lo representara, una frase para decirle a las señoritas luego de salvarlas, una frase...

- Hey, rana estúpida te estoy hablando.

Una buena frase para decirle al príncipe imbecil en esos momentos.

Se levanto del sofá dejando la revista descansando en uno de los suaves cojines y pensó, no por mucho tiempo, pero si con mucha concentración, la frase adecuada. Miro al príncipe con ese semblante estoico de siempre y soltó de manera aburrida alzando su puño al techo de forma heroica.

- Todos dan asco menos yo-desu.

Y tubo que correr.

Bel en su vano intento de calmar su ira había alzado una ceja de manera interrogante mientras Fran le decía que esa iba a ser su frase luego de que derrotara a príncipes caídos como el.

Belphegor solo pensó que el príncipe quería comer ancas de rana en la cena.

Fran corría mientras los cuchillos pasaban rozando por su lado, casi con una precisión milimétrica; su frase era jodidamente buena, su inteligencia no tenia precio... que el mundo lo odie luego de eso, si.

A fin de cuentas todo buen superhéroe tiene que tener buenos enemigos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dedicado a Luce . Giglio'Nero quien me dio la idea en uno de mis fanfics.**

**Si quieren que lo continué no duden en pedirlo, aunque por ahora solo será esto.**

Se aceptan críticas constructivas vía MP, por favor llenemos el Internet de Paz y amor :)


	2. Aviso

**Anuncio importante.**

Bueno mis queridos lectores por fin hago acto de presencia en esta cuenta no tan olvidada. Seré breve para no tener que aburrirlos con largas cartas.

Como bien saben esta historia (y otras más de mi ) ha estado abandonada, muy abandonada... yo diría que casi un año. Les dejo esto para hacerles saber que historias ya quedan totalmente canceladas por falta de tiempo y ganas.

Another Dimension (KHR)

Me debato enormemente entre si dejarlo pausado por tres meses más o cancelarlo sin más con toda la pena del mundo. El cariño que le tengo a este ff es enorme. Por ahora se queda **pausado hasta una fecha no estimada**.

Make a Secret (Pandora Hearts)

**Cerrado. Se cancela.**

Fem! Varia Random. (KHR)

**Se cancela también lamentablemente.**

Princesitas Varia. (KHR)

**Cancelado.**

Juegos de seducción

**Cancelado.**

¡Venimos por Reborn! (KHR)

**Pausado hasta fecha no estimada.**

Una organización de desequilibrados. (KHR)

**Cancelado.**

Un Halloween de Pandora. (Pandora Hearts)

**Cancelado.**

Frenesí, locura que se contagia. (Bleach)

**Cancelado.**

Resonancia Monocromática.

**Cancelado.**

Bien... creo que es todo lo que tenía que anunciarles. Dar las gracias a las personas que me siguieron durante tanto tiempo, disfrutaron leyendo tanto como yo escribiendo. Y por que no mencionar a los "desagradables" –si, voy a ser sincera, no me voy con cuentos- mensajillos de los foros como: malos fics y sus autores.

Pues les digo algo con todo respeto: Jodanse.

XD En fin, sin deseos de armar polémica me despido. Suerte en el camino gente, que tengan días prósperos.

Los quiere TodosDanAscoMenosYo.

Panicofdollbastard Steam.

Panicofdollbastard . tumblr . com Tumblr


End file.
